Storms Child Reader x 10 Doctor
by HeroLucina
Summary: Little (Name) was only six when she had met the Doctor. She just thought he was a silly, old man and didn't think much of him. Little did she know, her life would be changed forever.


Little (Name) was only six when she first met him. She didn't think much of it at the time. Little did she know that from that day on her life would be filled with adventures. It all started on June 28th, 2003.

It was a cold and windy Saturday. A little too windy, in fact. Her grandparents had told her there was a bad storm coming their way and that she had only ten minutes to enjoy. So, the six year old girl sat on the swings in the front yard, humming to herself. It was so dark outside, but it made it beautiful when lightning struck in the distance.  
The girl enjoyed watching the storms coming in. They just seemed so... Interesting. She adored them. She could recognize the signs of a storm a week before they would happen and she would always be so excited.

So when a blue police box appeared and blocked her view of the storm, she was furious.

A man had stepped out of it. His hair was brown and spiky. He wore a blue coat, a red tie, and black rimmed glasses. He also wore... Converse? The girl noted that he had the same shoes as her. But they were a lot bigger than the ones she wore. He looked weird. And lost. He looked lost more than anything else.  
"Oh hello there." He said upon seeing the girl. She blinked, tilting her head. "I'm the Doctor. And you are?"  
"You're blocking my view."  
"You're blocking my view? What a silly name..." The Doctor turned around, the storm raging on in the distance. "Ooooh. The storm. Yes, of course. Right. That wasn't your name. Just what I was... doing. Let me just... Move my box."

The girl nodded. She just wanted him to leave. She wanted to be left alone to watch the amazing storm. As soon as the box disappeared, it reappeared a few feet from it's original position. The man came out of the box again and sat next to the little girl.

"So your name?"  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."  
"We won't be strangers if you tell me your name."  
"... My name is (Name)."  
"That's a very beautiful name."  
"Thanks..."  
After a few moments of silence, the Doctor sighed. "Not very talkative, are you?"  
"If I talk, I'll miss the sounds."  
"Hm. Right. Sounds are very important. Alert you to... Things. Gotta love sounds."

A few more moments of silence. "Where are your parents?" (Name) shrugged. "I dunno. I live with my grandparents."  
"Ooooh. Okay. Interesting." The Doctor nodded. "You... have the same shoes as me." The little girl nodded.  
"Yep."  
"So-"  
"Shhh this is the best part." The girl put one of her tiny fingers against the Doctor's mouth. She looked so happy as the lightning struck closer. There was one, followed by two, followed by three, and four... And... She sat there, her eyes gleaming in wonder. The Doctor smiled. Human children were just so interesting.

"I almost forgot the Earth is so beautiful..." He muttered. "To think I protect this planet, but I forgot everyday how beautiful it is. You humans sure know how to keep yourselves busy, eh? Just watchin' storms..."  
"What? Are you not human or something?" (Name) looked at the odd man and frowned. "Well, (Name), can you keep a secret?" The girl nodded.  
"I'm secretly an alien." She gasped. "You wanna know one of my secrets, Mr. Doctor?"  
"Sure?"  
The girl looked around before whispering, "I love storms."  
He laughed. "That's not really a secret." The girl looked down. "Oh..."

A few more moments of silence. "(Name)?"  
"Yes, Mr. Doctor?"  
"Would you like to see something amazing? It relates to storms." The girl looked up at him and nodded quickly. "Alrighty, then! Let's go!" The Doctor hopped off the swing. "One quick trip! Short enough that you'll be back in time for dinner!" (Name) laughed. "Mr. Doctor, dinner was three hours ago."  
"Exactly! Our trip will be so short, that you'll go back in time."  
"Yay! Let's go!"

The front door opened as soon as (Name) and the Doctor had left. Two humanoid shadows loomed in the darkness. "Target acquired. Doctor has been found. Informing Master." A robotic voice said. "Initiating... Worry mode."  
"Oh, dear? Where did (Name) go?" A woman's voice. It sounded old and had a sarcastic tone to it. Like it wasn't genuine. "I don't know, darling. Wasn't there a man out there with her?" A male voice asked. Old and sarcastic like the last.  
"Oh no! Our little grandchild has been kidnapped! Inform the police!" The two voices laughed.

~Extended ending~  
The small girl and the Time Lord had gone to Jupiter and Saturn first. The Doctor just had to show the little one storms on other planets.  
And now the sat in the middle of a storm, safe in the TARDIS, of course. It was currently just drifting in space.  
(Name) sat on the stairs leading to the TARDIS' entrance. The Doctor stood behind her, smiling down. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed having a child around. It had been such a long, long time... "(Name)."  
"Mr. Doctor?"  
"Would you like to be my companion? We'll travel around space and see so many great things together..."  
"I'd love to! As long as I can see as many storms as I want!"  
The Doctor laughed. "Of course, little one."


End file.
